devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TalkButton
Outdated Script This script will need to be updated since it's no longer functional with the new update. I noticed that we don't have talk buttons anymore. Even if it needs to be rewritten so that it becomes an option in the edit button drop-down menus, it would be greatly appreciated to see this script be functional once again. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:15, June 14, 2017 (UTC) :The script has been updated. I guess we just have to wait for it to be reviewed. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:25, June 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I've hopefully fixed the issue you mentioned in the edit history (undefined appeared for pages with no talk page), though it seems staff have now gone and removed the button for some reason… - OneTwoThreeFall talk 09:45, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::For the script to be allowed, it would have to be placed underneath the page header separator, not above it. I would shift it below the page header separator if I knew how to but I don't know how to. It's really awkward since this script is important to certain pages on a wiki that I work on, and without it, things just aren't quite right. :::Disabling article comments for that wiki is strictly out of the question, as is adding the JavaScript to my personal JS since it's supposed to be for site-wide use. Otherwise it wouldn't give the benefits it's intended to give, and could even cause issues if in the wrong hands, since not all wikis use talk pages, and for those wikis that don't use talk pages, it may cause a mess if talk pages were created on a wiki that only used article comments on article pages. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:52, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::If you know a suitable place to position the button, I'd be happy to tweak the script for you to reposition it. If the button is only needed for particular pages, an alternative could be to use a template on these pages to show a link to the talk page. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:12, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::I could use templates yes, but I really don't want to do that because it just doesn't seem consistent to me. And I don't want to have to explicitly decide which pages should be intended to have talk pages and which shouldn't. Therefore it's better to just have it for all article pages so that they'll be available for those articles that need them when they need them. :::::Also if they are used as templates then they could be removed from articles which would be a big disadvantage, since they aren't supposed to be movable. Talk page buttons or where they are now in the drop-down, cannot be moved, so the same should apply for the talk page buttons added with the script. :::::I was thinking of maybe having the button below the page header separator, that is to say, underneath the line separating the page from the header, rather than above it, but then something would need to be done to make sure there's room for the button, so it may need to push other modules down beneath it, like the Discord-Integrator pushes other modules underneath it when they're in the way for example. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:30, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Are you suggesting to have the button added as a rail module? I suppose that could be an alternative. - OneTwoThreeFall talk 13:57, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::No I wasn't. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:40, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Ah I see, just add it under the header instead, but above the rail. Good idea! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 21:07, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Using this in 2019 Hi, I'm trying to import the script but I think it doesn't work as my global js. Should I keep 'u:dev:Mediawiki:TalkButton/code.js or change it to 'u:dev:MediaFandom:TalkButton/code.js ?Hyoroemon (talk) 04:18, November 3, 2019 (UTC)